Laser rifle (Fallout 3)
(demo) (anchorage) }} The AER9 laser rifle is a weapon in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The laser rifle is a military-grade weapon used by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave, instead of the Wattz 2000 laser rifle used in previous ''Fallout'' games. Its pistol-sized counterpart is the AEP7 laser pistol. As with all energy weapons, the AER9 can suffer from poor performance if not properly maintained. The crystal arrays and non-mechanical components are delicate, and if not properly serviced can lead to a loss of beam intensity, overheating, and energy regulation failure. Given that laser weapons were still in their infancy as regular military weapons, parts can be hard to come by in the wasteland. However, its lack of moving parts (aside from the microfusion cell holding latch and trigger mechanism) means it is resilient against extended use. By nature of firing a beam projectile, the shots will instantly hit, negating any need to lead the shot. In combat, the laser rifle is an exceptional weapon. It performs admirably at medium and long ranges, where its accurate semi-automatic fire combined with its large ammunition capacity makes short work of most opponents. However, its semi-automatic nature prevents it from being a viable close quarters combat weapon. As such, the laser rifle is a good weapon for traveling through the open wastelands where dispatching enemies at a distance is a frequent opportunity. Although its damage output is only comparable to the hunting rifle and lower than the sniper rifle, its rapid semi-automatic action, sizable magazine, minimum spread of 0 (meaning potentially perfect accuracy), extreme effective range, and exceptionally low AP cost allows the laser rifle to really stand out. A deadly critical hit from this weapon, as with other laser weapons, will not only kill enemies but also turn them into a pile of colored sparkling ashes, which can still be looted as normal. Durability A fully repaired laser rifle can fire 1086 bolts, about 46 full cells, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Wazer Wifle - This unique variant of the AER9 has higher damage and durability, as well as a larger magazine. It is obtained from Biwwy in Little Lamplight for five hundred caps, for two hundred and fifty caps with a Barter skill check, or free with the Child at Heart perk. * Metal Blaster - This unique variant of the AER9 fires nine beams at once, using one microfusion cell similar to the Protectron's Gaze laser pistol. This feature, coupled with its remarkably high damage-per-shot makes it a devastating short to close-range weapon, though its effectiveness greatly diminishes at a range with the "shotgun effect". It can be obtained by bringing fifty steel ingots to Everett in The Pitt. * Tri-beam laser rifle - The tri-beam laser rifle is a variant of the AER9 that fires three high-powered beams per shot - similar to the Metal Blaster - though it does require three microfusion cells every time the trigger is pulled. This weapon is not unique, and is dropped by super mutant overlords but is not repairable with anything but other tri-beam laser rifles. It was first made available in Broken Steel. * The Operation: Anchorage add-on includes an unused DLC-specific version of the laser rifle. It is identical to the normal laser rifle in both statistics and appearance. Its intended purpose in the DLC is unknown and it was cut from the final release, rendering it accessible only through the use of console commands. * A "demo" version of the laser rifle is included in Fallout 3, presumably left from the game's E3 demo. It does one point less damage per shot and less than half the critical damage than the standard variant, but has a much higher critical chance percentage. It is not used anywhere in the game and is only accessible through the use of console commands. * The lightning gun is a version of the laser rifle which was cut from the Broken Steel add-on. Upon firing, it creates a natural gas cloud, then shoots a second laser, possibly igniting the gas. Due to this weapon being cut, it can only be obtained through console commands. Comparison Locations * Enclave soldiers typically have laser and/or plasma weapons equipped (usually at about 1/3 CND), so plenty of laser rifles can be found inside of the Enclave Headquarters at Raven Rock. * Laying next to a dead Brotherhood Initiate in the north office building off of Falls Church (the one without Initiate Pek). * In a cabinet in the Talon Company camp. * On a shelf in the Overseer's Office of Vault 92. * In a tent near a wrecked army truck north east of Smith Casey's Garage, guarded by a level adjusted robot, but sometimes random creatures or patrolling Brotherhood Outcasts will destroy the robot. * One in a cabinet in The Family's home. Must be stolen. * Can be discovered in a room next to some skeletons during the Stealing Independence quest. * Carried by some Talon Company mercs and Regulators at higher levels. * Sarah Lyons, Paladin Kodiak and Knight Captain Gallows carry one. * Many Brotherhood of Steel members use it. * Found in the equipment room in Vault 112. The terminal that unlocks the door requires a science skill of 75 to hack it. * One can be found in the storage room behind an average locked door on the southwestern side of the catwalk level of the Vault 87 living quarters. * Willow carries a laser rifle, though it is in very poor condition. * One can be found in very poor condition at the southernmost abandoned shack in the Wasteland gypsy village. * Brotherhood Outcasts often use the laser rifle. Notes * If you explore Fort Independence, you will come across a terminal in the Weapon Research room near the Armory Room, which says the AER9 will overheat after numerous shots, and that it is only supposed to be able to fire 12 to 13 shots per microfusion cell when you can shoot 24 (or 30 with the Wazer Wifle) lasers per cell. A terminal in the Citadel laboratory likewise describes the model for being notorious for overheating. * One very useful trait about this weapon is that, with a high enough Repair skill, you can repair them to 100%, giving them the sizable value of 999 caps. Meaning at 100 Barter skill, you can usually sell one for around 890 to 950 caps, depending on the vendor. Behind the scenes On the barrel, there is a warning: "Caution: laser radiation." It's also rated as a "Class 6" laser, which may be a subtle reference to the internationally used laser class rating system, which currently rates the strongest industrial lasers as Class 5. Sounds Gallery F3 laser rifle.jpg|''Fallout 3'' laser rifle concept art F3Laser01.jpg|More concept art Laser rifle CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Laser rifle CA2.jpg Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons de:Lasergewehr (Fallout 3) es:Rifle Láser AER9 fr:Fusil laser (Fallout 3) pl:Karabin laserowy AER9 ru:Лазерная винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Лазерна гвинтівка (Fallout 3) zh:雷射步槍 (Fallout 3)